<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar: libro extra by asagrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219532">Avatar: libro extra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagrim/pseuds/asagrim'>asagrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagrim/pseuds/asagrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Ultimos momentos de sokka antes de reunirse con el amor de su vida</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avatar: libro extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avatar la leyenda de Aang<br/>
Libro extra<br/>
Los últimos momentos del jefe Sokka<br/>
Una tormenta inesperada azotaba a la tribu agua del sur, había estado soleado con una ligera brisa del noreste hasta hace poco. Había sido un día perfecto para cualquier tribal. Pero no para Sokka, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había disfrutado del clima. Mucho menos ahora que se encontraba en un agujero de nieve en medio de la tormenta más grande de la década.<br/>
-	Una vez más lo hechas a perder Sokka- se dijo a si mismo mientras se intentaba calentar las manos con una pequeña lampara de aceite de ballena, de haber tenido una lampara eléctrica su duración habría sido mucho menor y el calor que produciría seria mucho menor.<br/>
Sonrió recordando como su hermana había insistido tantas veces en mantener las costumbres de su pueblo, una vez más tenía razón.<br/>
Habían pasado cerca de 2 años desde la muerte de Aang y aun no se había recuperado del todo, pero por lo menos ahora comía y dormía con regularidad. Sokka no quería morir como Aang marchitándose poco a poco en una cama, mirando a todos sus seres queridos como lo ven con lastima y tristeza, el jefe Sokka no moriría así. Lo haría como había vivido toda su vida… peleando. Ser asesinado por un lobo foca dientes de sable sería mejor que descubrir en su lecho de muerte que las mujeres que había amado no lo visitaran. Desde el divorcio, Suki se había mantenido alejada con Zuko. No es para menos, después de serle infiel con una de sus mejores amigas el entendía su furia. Toph nunca fue una chica de compromisos, por eso nunca formalizaron su relación, además, según ella no soportaría ser catalogada como plato de segunda mesa. Mientras que sus dos hijas, Senna y Suyin, sin duda Senna estaría con él en su lecho de muerte, mientras que Suyin; Suyin no sabía que él era su padre o nunca quiso saberlo. Sokka repaso sus arrepentimientos mientras poco a poco se iba durmiendo.<br/>
En la mañana, o la hora que fuese. Sokka se levantó de su agujero para regresar a la tribu, pero la niebla cubría la nieve de tal forma que parecía que Sokka se encontraba pintado en un lienzo en blanco. Como todo hombre de la tribu del agua Sokka sabía que debía estirar sus músculos, si no quería perder una extremidad. Fue como pasar lista a todas sus heridas pasadas, su pierna nunca se había curado del todo de la vez del cometa Sozin, las quemaduras que el maestro lava le había hecho aun le hacían maldecir al loto rojo, el brazo que le fracturo Suki siempre le hacía sentir avergonzado, y sus articulaciones le dolían por la edad.<br/>
Sokka camino en línea recta esperando encontrar un arrecife, la tribu o la salida de la niebla. Aunque quería morir aun deseaba escoger la hora y lugar. Después de unas horas encontró musgo y unos cuantos pinos, nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero sabía dónde se encontraba. Le tentó la idea de dar media vuelta y regresar a la tribu, pero se vio persuadido por la mirada que le dio un lobo foca dientes de sable, en su juventud había recuperado el tiempo perdido con su padre con unas ceremoniosas excursiones de cacería padre e hijo. No era la primera vez que veía a un lobo foca dientes de sable, pero era por mucho el más grande y viejo que había visto en su vida. Como el, este macho estaba buscando una última cacería. Era cauteloso y decidido, las cicatrices lo habían hecho cauto pero el olor a una presa fresca en un día tan frio le hacía hervir la sangre, ambos cazadores asecharon a su presa intentando posicionarse detrás de su atacante sin planearlo ni dudarlo formaron un círculo perfecto que cada vez se hacía más chico. El lobo saco sus garras mientras que el humano saco un machete de hueso y un escudo de cuero recocido. Un silencioso y mutuo acuerdo entre ambos cazadores dictamino que la hora de exhibición había terminado y ambos corrieron a atacar el cuello del otro, el lobo lanzo todo su peso contra la criatura que imitaba a un lobo tortuga, su peso hizo colapsar a la criatura, sus garras atravesaron su piel pero no soltaba sangre, eso lo asusto y se precipitó a su cabeza cuando debió apuntar a su cuello, el humano esquivo el mordisco y de entre sus pieles había sacado un cuchillo más chico y más afilado, el metal mordió el corazón del lobo. El lobo en sus últimos momentos alcanzo a ver a su matador, y para su sorpresa su mirada estaba impregnada de orgullo y lastima.<br/>
Sokka bebió la sangre y comió la carne de su presa. No pensó mucho en porque lo hizo solo supuso que era lo correcto. Siguiendo sus impulsos se adentro al bosque que parecía llamarlo. La adrenalina poco a poco salía de su sistema, fue cuando recupero el sentido del dolor que noto que se había herido la pierna en la pelea, dejaba una línea roja por donde pasaba, el frio se hacia mas intenso con la pérdida de sangre. Moriría pronto, pero si se esforzaba llegaría al centro del bosque espiritual antes de morir. A lo mejor tendría una buena vista. Su sentido de orientación era como la de un ave, Sokka sabia donde estaba el centro, no era la primera vez que entraba a un bosque espiritual. Era similar al pequeño bosque del polo norte, había un riachuelo, pinos y musgo cubriendo rocas a la orilla del riachuelo. Su visión era borrosa y empezaba a tambalear, ya ni siquiera sentía el frio. Se tambaleo y cayo de frente. el rio le cubría la mitad del rostro, la profundidad era poca ya que debido a la pureza del agua le mostraba el fondo del riachuelo y al mismo tiempo el reflejo de la luna parecía se amplificaba y se hacia mas brillante conforme sus latidos se hacían más lentos.<br/>
-	Yue…<br/>
-	Sokka… por fin estaremos juntos por siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>